


Он всё ещё просил дождаться

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deleted Scenes, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mini, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Они никогда не говорили об этом вслух. И, падая с колокольни в бездну, перед самой смертью, Гуднайт успел осознать, что поступил правильно. Он всё ещё просил дождаться его, если им будет суждено переродиться и встретиться вновь.





	

Скрипнула кровать, нарушая ночную тишину, и мужчина сел, бросая рассеянный взгляд в сторону окна. Ни одной звезды не было видно на тёмном небе, в прочем, как обычно. До чёртиков хотелось закурить. Да так, чтобы всё в комнате пропахло дымом. 

В наступившей несколько минут назад тишине было неуютно. Робишо вообще не верил в тишину и её обманчивый покой. Он видел её истинные лицо обманчивой стервы, что манит в свои сети, предвещая только гром среди ясного неба. 

За своей спиной Стрелок ощутил движение: Билли приподнялся, протягивая ему сигару. Как обычно, чертёнок словно читал мысли своего мятежного напарника. Гуднайт молча принял из рук друга сигару, чтобы растворить комнату в приятном и успокаивающем дыме, чтобы испачкать идеальность и тишину окружающего порядка. Пусть на утро на них накричит хозяйка мотеля. Пусть будет верещать, что всё пропахло дымом.

Что угодно. Только не тишина. 

На очередном шоу, устроенном Стрелком ради денег, Билли то и дело бросал на своего напарника заинтересованные взгляды. Гуднайт игнорировал их так усиленно, как только мог. Он завлекал публику, собирал деньги с трезвых и пьяных дураков, что любовались на чужую кровь, бил носом сапога песок под ногами, – что угодно, лишь бы не пересекаться взглядом с Билли. И не из-за того, что было ночью, к этому обоим уже не приходилось привыкать. Просто Робишо знал, что его напарник-убийца понимает его лучше других. Даже лучше, чем он сам себя понимает. Понимает и знает, что пошло не так, и почему палец больше не нажмёт на курок. 

Впервые они встретились, когда Робишо послали за головой Билли, но таланты юного Рокса так восхитили вояку, что он просто не решился отправить его на виселицу. Стрелку давно надоели царящее вокруг беззаконье и беспомощность закона, и идея общего дела с Билли, пусть и далёкая от благородства, вдохновила обоих.

Конечно же, Билли был согласен на совместную работу с такой выдающейся личностью как Стрелок Робишо. Он слушал его истории, и пусть не говорил об этом вслух, но всегда восхищался им, своим единственным напарником.

– Война… война, Билли… – с какой-то особой грустью под конец произносил Робишо и поднимал голову, смотря на небо. Билли делал тоже самое, словно мог найти на небосводе ответы на свои вопросы 

Так продолжалось, пока внезапно Гуднайт не стал чахнуть. По ночам он кричал и вскакивал весь в поту, мог разбудить своими криками половину мотеля. 

Приступы повторялись. 

Когда Билли заявил выпившему Гуднайту, что останется ночевать с ним, чтобы контролировать эти приступы, Робишо кинулся на него с кулаками. Конечно, как посмел какой-то наёмник говорить ему, самому Гуднайту Робишо, про какие-то приступы, свойственные лишь трусам? Однако Билли дал достойный отпор, и в процессе потасовки, незаметно для себя, они принялись не махать кулаками, а срывать друг с друга одежду. Их поцелуи были жадными и грубыми, они продолжали борьбу, даже когда были возбуждены до предела. Никто ни о чём не думал, ничего не оценивал, просто Гуднайт развёл ногой колени Рокса и ворвался в него со всей жадностью и похотью.

Их стоны заполняли комнату, с тумбочки на пол улетела свеча, кровать скрипела, и ножка, не выдержав, треснула, Но Гуднайта волновали только вскрики Билли и его влажные волосы, которые Стрелок сжимал крепкой хваткой пальцев правой руки.

На утро они молча собрали свои вещи и покинули мотель. Билли делал вид, что ничего не было. Робишо – тоже. И только когда спустя время Гуднайт в отчаянии пришёл к другу, проклиная свои трусость и дрожащие руки, всё повторилось. 

Сидя в салуне, Гуднайт позволял себе размышлять, почему так произошло. Почему он сидел и говорил с Билли о каких-то мелочах, считал деньги, словно ничего не было, а ночью они наслаждались друг другом. Конечно же, Рокс был загадкой: молчаливый, мужественный, но в то же время пластичный и смертоносный – его «танцы» с ножами невольно завораживало Робишо. Но что ещё стало причиной их близости?.. Стрелок не находил ответа, но в одном был уверен:

– Куда я, туда и Билли, – сказал как-то Гуднайт, когда его призвал Чизем. 

И это было правдой.

Когда Робишо сбегал перед последней битвой, все его мысли были заняты только Билли. Гуднайт знал, что его напарник всё поймёт и даже простит за трусость и побег, благословит на долгую и счастливую жизнь, но мысли, что Рокс погибнет где-то там, вдали от него, вызывали дрожь. 

И мчась обратно к обречённому на расправу городу, он думал только об одном. Он гнал коня так быстро, как мог, ветер свистел в ушах, и от боя копыт в воздух поднималась пыль, а Стрелок просил и умолял, чтобы Билли его дождался. В это утро им всем суждено было умереть: и семёрке, и городским смельчакам. Гуднайт в этом не сомневался, и пока солнце опаляло его своим жаром, он гнал и гнал, осознавая простые истины. Без Билли и его присутствия рядом Робишо стало пусто, смысл потерялся. И представляя дни без его компании и дружбы, Гуднайт понимал, что это будет уже не жизнь. Поэтому он просил дождаться его и не словить пулю раньше времени. 

Робишо успел вернуться до того, как Билли пал. Они переглянулись и даже отшутились, счастливые от мысли, что встретили это последнее утро своей жизни, сражаясь плечом к плечу, рядом. 

Гуднайт снова держал винтовку в руках, снова целился и стрелял, и всё это благодаря Билли. Просто потому, что только он всегда его понимал и принимал. Только Билли знал его настоящим. Пусть даже Робишо стал трусливым стариком, Билли продолжал оставаться рядом, боготворить своего друга и защищать его от любой беды.

Они никогда не говорили об этом вслух. И падая с колокольни в бездну, перед самой смертью, Гуднайт успел осознать, то поступил правильно. Он всё ещё просил дождаться его, если им будет суждено переродиться и встретиться вновь. 

Билли не заставил себя ждать. Он умер следом, прошептав одно краткое: «Стрелок». 

Возможно в следующей жизни он тоже не заставит себя ждать.


End file.
